Nightwing Rises Continuación de Nanana Batman
by the lady of the dark night
Summary: El Guason volvió despues de haber matado a Jason. Pero ahora no solo vuelve para devolverlo a la tumba. Vuelve por la venganza de tanta verguenza que le hicieron pasar frente a los villanos de Gotham y Jump City. Robin&Starfire.
1. Chapter 1 La Boda

**Nightwing Rises**

** La boda**

Diez años... Diez años y ya ni los veo...nisiquiera a ella...

Creo que salió todo al revés de lo que planeaba. Los Titanes se separaron, yo volví a Gotham y nose lo que fue de ellos.

Tengo que admitir que extraño las idioteces de Chico bestia y Ciborg, Raven... Bueno Raven es como tenerla aquí todos los días, después de todo nunca hablaba ni nada...y a la única razón por la que vine a la vida y la deje ir... Star...

Tanto me costo revelarle mis sentimientos , tanto me costó luchar por ella... y aquí estoy ahora. Con nada. Las únicas amistades que tengo ahora son Bárbara y Alfred, pero claro, Alfred es un anciano, y con Bárbara no puedo pasar esos "momentos de chicos" de jugar videojuegos, etc.

A fin de cuentas termine siendo lo que Bruce quería. Un chico frío y calculador sin amigos ni romances...un héroe.

Todo es tan diferente a Jumper City. A Gótica le falta algo...le falta...alegría...

Aquí parecería que el día es la noche, y la noche... es una cárcel en la que debes ocultarte en tu casa. No es lo mismo... Bueno... aquí es a donde yo pertenezco. A Gotham.

-Amo Richard, el amo Bruce lo espera en la sala.

-gracias...Alfred.-dijo Richard saliendo un poco confundido de sus pensamientos.

Le dio una ultima mirada a Alfred y este se retiro de su habitación con su típica postura derecha. Dick se levantó de su cama y se sentó en un escritorio que tenía a un costado de esta. Respiro profundo al tomar una fotografía que tomo con sus manos algo tensadas y nerviosas. Había tenido cuatro años para revelar (imprimir, nose como lo dirán ustedes) almenos una fotografía junto a ella, y solo tenia esa. Esa fotografía en la que nisiquiera el aparecía, sino que aparecía su fiel enemigo Jasón Todd.

- ¿qué habrá sido de el?- se pregunto Dick mirándolo a el con algo de desprecio y duda, y luego la vio a ella... acarició la parte de la fotografía en que ella aparecía.- ¿y tu? – se volvió a preguntar Dick. Desde que dejo los titanes, no supo nada mas de nadie, solo supo que se separaron, a excepción de Cyborg que insistió en mantener el equipo unido. Lo único de lo que estaba enterado es de que Cyborg reunió a unos nuevos jóvenes que no tienen nada que ver con los titanes originales. – todo es mi culpa... losiento- le dijo a la fotografía como si pudiera responderle.

Richard guardó la fotografia en su bolsillo, se levantó de su asiento, se arreglo un poco el cabello y bajo las escaleras de mármol para llegar a el salón principal en donde lo esperaría Bruce para llevarlo a la fiesta de casamiento de Bárbara.

-¿qué haces aun sin vestir?, ¿no recuerdas que debemos ir temprano para los preparativos?- cuestionó Bruce algo molesto abotonándose el botón de la manga de la camisa.

Dick abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Es cierto! ¡Hoy su mejor amiga se casaría y el volando entre las nubes con su perdida pelirroja!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pego media vuelta y subió tan velozmente las escaleras que mas de una vez tropezó (casi) cayéndose al mármol helado, pero se sostuvo con la baranda negra.

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó toda la ropa y se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Se acomodo un poco el cabello y volvió a correr hacia la salida. Pudo ver como Bruce lo esperaba ya dentro de la limusina muy molesto.

-le deseo suerte joven-le dijo Alfred y serró la puerta de la mansión Wayne.

Al llegar al salón en el que festejarían luego del casamiento, vio a Bárbara (obviamente aun no con el vestido), con una blusa blanca y unos pantalones como los de los 60. Ambos se abrazaron contentos de volver a verse y se pusieron a trabajar.

Ya nada quedaba por hacer. Faltaban solo unos minutos para la boda. El novio, mas que nervioso, esperaba junto al padre (el cura), y Bárbara entraba mas que feliz por las puertas de la iglesia junto a James Gordon, su padre. Si era por ella, Dick la hubiese acompañado, pero era mas apropiado que su padre lo hiciera.

El padre dio su "puede besar a la novia" y todo paso muy rápido. De una cosa a otra, Dick ya se encontraba en la fiesta, sentado en una mesa algo alegre y confundido a la vez. Veia como todos bailaban, y auque le insistían, el se negaba rotundamente a tocar la pista de baile. Eso de "bailar" no era su estilo.

Bruce se la paso casi toda la noche junto a James, Bárbara no dejaba de bailar con su nuevo esposo, con su suegro, etc,.

Bárbara y su esposo subieron a la limusina para irse a su luna de miel, aceleró y después de una larga espera, se fueron. Los invitados aun hablaban felices fuera del lugar. Dick ya se quería ir, pero debía esperar a Bruce que se despidiera de James. Aunque había acabado la fiesta, mucha gente estaba a su alrededor.. tanta gente...tan.. no puede ser.

-¿Star?-Dick vio a una chica pelirroja tan hermosa que si. De seguro era ella. Se veia tan hermosa, con un vestido bastante escotado y seductor.

(pero claro que a ella le quedaba mas sexy según Dick )

Se acerco lentamente para estar seguro, y noto que no estaba sola...-¿Roy?

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos. Aunque ella lo miraba con..¿desconfianza?.

-¿qué hacen aquí?...¿qué hacen...juntos?-pregunto dolido esperando que lo que el pensaba no fuera cierto.

Star se acercó a Dick y lo miro algo mas detenidamente. Luego se alejo, miro a Roy y lo tironeó del brazo pidiéndole que se fueran. Roy solo seguía viendo a Dick pidiendo por favor con la mirada que lo entendiera...¿entender que?. Star volvió a tirar del brazo a Roy.

-Vamos Kory-le dijo Roy a Star y ambos se retiraron.

-¿Kory?-se pregunto Dick-¿desde cuando...?

Iba a salir corriendo tras ellos ( o mas bien ella) pero una explosión hizo que volara por los aires hasta la otra esquina de la cuadra. Se levanto enseguida y fue a ver que paso, y a asegurarse de que todos estaban bien.

-¡¿Star?!-llamo Dick desesperado buscando entra la gente tirada en el suelo-¡HARPER!

Corrió al ver a Bruce ayudando a una mujer a levantarse.-Bruce!

Disparos se empezaron a escuchar y la gente comenzó a gritar y a correr desesperada.

Bruce y Dick corrieron a ocultarse para ponerse sus trajes. Al salir, vieron a un hombre enmascarado de casco Rojo. Este hombre se abalanzó sobre Batman, y lo apunto con su revolver.

-¿contento de verme Bruce?

-¿Jason?-Batman quedo en shok mirando como Jasón lo apuntaba con su revolver muy seguro de lo que haría, pero Nightwing pateó a Jasón en las costillas arrojándolo al suelo.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Dick a Bruce.

-Maldito pajarraco-criticó Jason. O mejor dicho Red Hood. De un salto se puso en pie y saltó contra Nightwing pateándolo por la espalda, pero Batman lo agarró del cuello, pero esto no le gusto a Jason, ya que dio media vuelta y lo derribó doblándole las piernas hacia delante.

Jason al lograr dejar indefenso a Batman, sacó nuevamente su revolver, y listo para disparar, un flechazo sacó volando el arma hacia varios metros lejos.

-¡a lo que vinimos Jason!-gritó Roy bajando su arco. A su costado estaba Star mirando lo que sucedía no muy preocupada.

Jason lleno de enojo y odio por haberle quitado ese momento tan esperado huyó junto a Roy y a Kori.

-¿qué fue eso?-se pregunto Nightwing en voz alta.

- ni idea-respondió Bruce viendo a el trío correr(o en el caso de Star volar).

Ya las tres de la madrugada Bruce y Dick volvieron a la mansión Wayne siendo bien recibidos por Alfred. Recibió sus abrigos, los colgó en una percha y fue a la cocina a prepararles algo caliente.

Dick subió las escaleras con la cabeza baja mirando cada uno de los escalones. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, giró la cerradura y entro a su cuarto. Todo desordenado. El solía ser un chico limpio y pulcro, pero esa mañana no había tenido tiempo para el orden. Agarró toda la ropa que estaba en el suelo y la puso sobre una silla, se sentó en la cama, se sacó los zapatos, y como si estuviera cargando piedra se tiró a la cama.

Ideas le venían a la mente. Star... SU Star.. ¿con Harper y Jason?...¡nsiquiera le dijo un simple hola!... ¿Estará enojada con el?... Solo lo miro y... Se fue...

Dick echó un gruñido quejoso y revolvió se cabello con sus manos.

Luego sacó de su bolsillo la foto de Jason y Star.

Había crecido tanto en esos diez años... En la fotografía mostraba una hermosa adolescente de buen cuerpo y buen perfil(perfil porque se estaban besando). Y de lo poco que pudo ver esa noche... Fue como ver a una diosa. Su cuerpo, su rostro, su todo. Era tan bella que causó en Dick un profundo suspiro que inundo la habitación de un total deseo de tenerla junto a el. Sonrió al recordar cuando ella y el se encontraban en la piscina queriendo demostrar su amor y Batman los había interrumpido.

-Joven Grayson?-llamo Alfred desde la puerta con un plumero en su mano izquierda.

-AHHH-grito Dick sorprendido levantándose rápidamente de la cama-¿hace cuanto estas ahí observando?!

-lo demasiado, pero no lo suficiente para comprender su estado...¿acaso es amor mi señor?

-¿amor?¿yo?jaja, Alfred, por favor!-Rió nerviosamente Dick. *como hace para siempre adivinar?!* pensó.-¿que sucede Alfred?

-le he preparado cafe si usted lo desea.

-oh.. Gracias Alfred.. ¿Aun sigues trabajando?-le pregunto al ver el plumero en su mano.

-no joven Grayson, acabo de terminar.

Dick asintió y Alfred se retiró de la habitación.

Por fin continuación!

Espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews que me guta que me digan cosas *3* (?

El primer cap es algo muy corto, pero bueno. Todavía estoy aprendiendo a usar el Fanfiction, quiero ver como publicar por capítulos, pero bueno, ya lo descubriré :B

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2 El Gato Verde

**El gato Verde**

-si Barbara, estamos todos bien, no te preocupes.

Barbara no había dejado de llamar desde que se enteró del incidente después de la fiesta de su boda. Alfred dudaba en atender el teléfono por lo cansado que lo tenia con sus preguntas de si todo estaba en orden.

-disfruta tu luna de miel, adiós- Dick colgó la comunicación y se giró hacia Bruce quien estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo unos periódicos.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Bruce sin despegar la mirada del periódico.

-¿y bien que?

Bruce miro a Dick y dejó el diario a un lado.

-¿acompañaras a James a la inauguración?.

-¡Oh vamos Bruce!, ¡es solo un museo mas en Gotham! ¿Porque tengo que ir?

-porque ese no es cualquier museo Dick. Es el museo policial en el que James a sido nombrado gerente- Bruce se levantó del sillón y lo señalo con el dedo- y tu estarás allí.

-¿y tu porque no?, hasta donde yo se, James es TU amigo.

-es amigo de la familia Dick, y ademas ya sabes que ese dia trabajo.

-... Aa ok, pero nada de favores en un mes!

-como quieras.

Tal y como esperaba, la inauguración fue un total aburrimiento. John no hacia mas que emocionarse por el nuevo puesto que le habían otorgado.

Aunque el ambiente era bastante acogedor. Columnas de mármol y una gran habitacion iluminada por candelabros. El museo se trataba de solo una habitación lo suficiente grande para mostrar la historia policial que había tenido Gotham.

John habló unas breves palabras las cuales Dick no dio importancia. Solo aplaudió como todos los demás.

Al terminar el discurso y sus aplausos un hombre robusto subió a un estrado que había en el lugar. Tenía un traje militar con varias medallas en su pecho. Este pareció dar un discurso mucho mas largo y aburrido que el de Jhon.

El pobre de Grayson no sabia donde meterse.

-¿que tal le pareció?-pregunto el hombre con traje militar una vez que bajó del escenario.

-Interesante Sr. Overwhelms, es imprecionante lo que se puede aprender en una sola habitacion.

-No es solo aprender joven Grayson, es tambien interesarse... Gotham necesita heroes.

-¿cree que no los tiene?-pregunto Dick casi interrumpiendolo.

-Porsupuesto que tiene héroes...Héroes con placas y uniforme.-dijo Overwhelms hacercandose a el como si "lo castigara".

Dick lo miró pensativo y luego el sargento Overwhelms se despidió con una leve reverencia y se retiró.

-¡Hey Grayson!, ¿me acompañas con un cafe a la salida?-exclamo Gordon haciendo una seña con su mano.

Dick asintió y luego volvió a mirar el lugar por donde Overwhelms se había ido.

Luego de conversar con sus amigos de trabajo, Gordon salió por la salida del museo al callejón en donde se encontraría a Dick. Y allí estaba el con sus manos en sus bolsillos y encorvado tratando de darse calor a si mismo cubriendose con un gorro morado de la nieve que caía helada del cielo nocturno.

-deberías tener mas cuidado con Overwhelms -le dijo John mientras señalaba con su dedo indice una cafetería de en frente.

-si, creo que no compartimos los mismos gustos judiciales.

-¿a que te refeieres?

-que...¿que tiene con los héroes...al estilo Batman?

-Ah...eso... Dick, no a todos les agrada los héroes que infringen las leyes.

-¿por eso? ¿Por eso los odia? ¿Porque infringen las leyes?-Pregunto algo molesto abriendo la puerta de la cafetería para que Gordon pase primero.

-No solo por eso Dick. Overwhelms es un hombre que vive para su trabajo, y detesta que otros lo hagan por el.

Una camarera de pelo castaño y vestido blanco los atendió.

-¿que desean ordenar?.

-Dos cafés porfavor -dijo Gordon sin siquiera mirarla- oye Dick, yo te conozco, y se que este tema de los "héroes con mascara" no te interesa en lo mas mínimo...¿porque ahora si?

-talvez no me conozcas del todo-dijo Dick para si mismo.

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Como anda Bruce? Es una lastima de que no haya podido venir.

-es mucho trabajo...Sus padres le han dejado mucho peso encima al morir.

Mientras seguían su charla la camarera les trajo sus cafés y se retiró.

Pasaron dos horas y James ya se había ido, pero aun Dick se encontraba sentado en en una banca que estaba fuera de la cafetería.

El sabia que no debía incomodarse por las opiniones acerca de los héroes de Overwhelms, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Como alguien puede odiar a quien salva vidas?.

Aun caía nieve y Dick se estaba llenando de esta. Se sacudió un poco y se levantó de la banca con intenciones de irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar a una mujer gritar. Miró a su atrás y una rubia de pelo atado corría en dirección opuesta a la de el. Había pensado en detenerla y preguntarle que sucedía, pero ya se había ido. Algo extrañado metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y fue en dirección a la mansión Wayne. Ya nadie había en las calles, de vez en cuando un auto pasaba, pero fuera de eso no había nadie, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los negocios se encontraban cerrados.

Dick siguió su camino faltando 10 cuadras para llegar. ¿Se preguntaran porque no simplemente llamó a Alfred para que lo fuera a buscar?. Pues Alfred se encontraba en el aeropuerto ayudando a Bruce con unos asuntos.

La nieve dejo de caer cuando solo quedaban cinco cuadras. Iba a dar su siguiente paso cuando escuchó metal chocar contra el suelo en un callejón oscuro. "Vagabundos" pensó Dick, pero vio un hermoso gato salir de la oscuridad.

-hola-dijo Dick sin saber porque-¿salude a un gato?-se pregunto en voz baja.

El gato pareció responderle maullando.

Dick lo miro sin importancia aunque estaba muy oscuro. Miró para en frente y siguió su camino.

Cuando ya estaba en la entrada de la mansión Wayne comenzó a buscar las llaves y no las encontraba por ningún lugar. Pues el no tenia idea de donde se encontraban, si el que se encargaba de abrir la puerta era Alfred. Buscó bajo una roca que estaba a un costado y las llaves estaban allí. Valla lugar para ocultarlas.

-"mew".

Dick se giró atrás y vio al gato del callejón, y ahora que había mas luz el gato era...verde.

Se le cayeron las llaves de la sorpresa, y al reaccionar se agachó para recogerlas, y cuando estuvo de pie nuevamente el gato ya no estaba.

Sacudió un poco su cabeza y abrió la puerta para porfín entrar.

En el refrigerador no habían mas que sobras. No entendía como hacía Alfred para alimenlarlos siempre con alimentos fabulosos en la mesa.  
De pronto oye ruidos en el salón principal.

-"ya llegamos"- exclamo Bruce entrando junto con Alfred.

Alfred inmediatamente colgó el abrigo de Bruce en un perchero y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer la cena.

La mesa fue puesta también por Alfred con la ayuda de Richard. Con unas cuantas velas decorando el ambiente y un delicioso pollo en el centro de la mesa. Bruce se sentó en una punta de la larga mesa y Dick en la otras punta.

- ¿Y como te fue en el museo?

-horrendo

-¿solo eso?

-aja

-no digas "aja"

Dick dejo de comer y lo miro con cara de "¿estas bromeando?". Bruce lo miro amenazante.

-si- corrigió Dick molesto

-Amo Bruce- dijo Alfred entrando al salón- una llamada urgente para usted.

Bruce miró a Dick, agarró una servilleta, se limpió los labios y fue a recibir la llamada seguido por Alfred detrás dejando a Dick solo.

Miró su comida sin ningunas ganas de comer. Se alejó de la mesa arrastrando la silla y miró una ventana que estaba a su lado. Al parecer volvía a caer nieve. Se quedó mirando la ventana tratando de descifrar una figura oscura fuera de la casa. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el cristal. Puso su mano en el vidrio y siguió buscando el sentido de esa sombra que se movía. Un "SPACH" lo alejó de la ventana al instante. El mismo gato de el callejón había golpeado contra el vidrio. El gato miro a Dick con ojos desafiantes. Caminó unos pasos hacia atrás y volvió a pegar su cabeza contra el cristal. La verdad parecía que iba a romperlo. Dick se separó un poco mas de la ventana. " este gato esta loco" pensó. El gato volvió a golpear la ventana.

-¡shuu!- trató de ahuyentar Dick pero el gato siguió golpeando su cabeza hasta que se detuvo y miro a Dick a los ojos. Parecía que... trataba de asustarlo. Dick tenía que admitir que le daba algo de temor salir así de la nada y que el gato lo atacara, pero inmediatamente Dick salió de la mansión y corrió hacia la ventana en la que el gato verde se encontraba. Cuando llegó el gato no estaba. Pero había una ¿carta?. Dick la tomó y la vio. Era un ..."comodín". y del lado de atrás tenia algo escrito. " yo le pregunte si le gustaba el juego del tesoro. Y aún lo sigue buscando".

Dick quedó mas que sorprendido.

-Joker...- Dick se arrodilló en el suelo nevado de la impresión-Star...¡STAR!

Dick sintió un golpe en su nuca y cayó desmayado. Todo se nubló a su alñrededor...


	3. Chapter 3 Comodín

_Dick sintió un golpe en su nuca y cayó desmayado. Todo se nubló a su alrededor..._

**Comodín**

Dick sintió que alguien arrastraba su cuerpo. Vio una luz... y voces. "¡Dick!..." ruidos extraños como que la voz se apagaba cada vez mas. "Dick, por favor.. ¡Dick!". Abrió los ojos lentamente, la vista la tenía borrosa y no dejaba de mover su cabeza mareado.

-Star...

"Dick despierta" Dick abrió los ojos y vio a Bruce a un lado de el. Estaba en su habitación y Alfred estaba en la entrada con un paño mojado. Bruce sonrió al ver que iba despertando.

-No sabe cuanto lo lamento mucho amo Dick-dijo Alfred.

-Bruce miró a Alfred y luego a Dick.-Alfred creyó que eras un ladrón y te golpeo por la espalda.

-En verdad lo lamento, lo siento-dijo sinceramente.

-E...esta bien Alfred no te preocupes.

-Descansa-Dijo Bruce por ultimo y se retiró junto a Alfred quien dio un ultimo "lo siento".

"Auch, este Alfred si que sabe golpear" pensó Dick sobándose la nuca.

_/Aniston Street/_

Un apartamento en una calle no de las mejores en que todo se encontraba sucio y destrozado, con gatos sarnosos buscando entre la basura y vagabundos recostados en las calles tratando de sobrevivir al temporal.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!¡ pude haberlo matado!-Gritaba Jason revoleando su mascara a un lado.

-Jason, ambos sabemos que si lo matabas no estaríamos cumpliendo parte del plan -se defendió Harper cruzado de brazos mirando como Jason se sentaba en un sillón- y además, tendrás mas oportunidades luego...

Un golpe en la ventana los sorprendió a ambos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Harper.

-de seguro las ratas...-respondió Jason sin darle importancia.

Otro golpe mas ruidoso se escucho. Y esto hizo poner en duda a Jason. Se levantó del sillón negro y entro a la cocina que era de donde provenían los sonidos.

-Mew-maulló un gato pegado a la ventana.

Jason levantó el cristal y el gato salto del edificio sorprendiendo a Jason ya que estaba a unos ocho pisos de altura. Un papel se encontraba a punto de volarse y Jason lo agarro.

-No puede ser...

-¿Qué paso?¿qué era?- pregunto Harper entrando a la cocina.

-Como dije... una rata...

_/Mansión Wayne/ _

Ya había amanecido y Dick se encontraba fuera de la mansión. Mas exactamente en la zona en la que había encontrado la noche anterior el comodín. -Aquí estas-Dijo Dick levantando la carta a la altura de sus ojos para verla mejor. Le sacó la nieve que la cubría con sus dedos. Luego la guardó en su bolsillo y entró a la mansión.

_/En algún lugar de las alcantarillas de Gotham/_

Había agua chorreando por todas partes. Pisadas "mojadas" se comienzan a escuchar acercándose lentamente. Un gato verde comienza a correr como si eso dependiera su vida. "¿Donde estas gatito?" Se escuchó decir. El gato trato subir por unas escaleras que daban a la superficie, pero un disparo a su derecha lo hizo dar un gran salto hacia atrás. -ven gatito, no te haré daño. El gato al ver que no tenia salida se sentó frente a su oponente.

-Dámelo-dijo el sujeto.

El gato retrocedió unos pasos.

-Muy bien...-levantó su arma, disparó y un gran maullido de dolor se escucho a las afueras de la alcantarilla.- dámelo!-volvió a gritar. El gato con la pata delantera herida caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. -de acuerdo. ¿Sabes que?-el sujeto agarró una tanza bien fina y la colocó al rededor del cuello del gato y el maullaba con dolor.

-Joker...-dijo el gato.

-LO SABIA!-gritó el Guason-HAHA! LO SABIA!

-Donde esta Starfire?-pregunto Jason a Roy mientras tomaba un abrigo y sus llaves del auto.

-No lose, siempre sale en la noche-respondió Roy -¿que sucede? ¿A donde vas?

-No es asunto tuyo. Roy lo agarró del hombro y sacó su arco y flecha de su espalda.

-Somos un equipo, todo lo que nos suceda es nuestro asunto-dijo Roy algo molesto.

-No somos un equipo-respondió Jason yéndose del departamento. Roy bajó la mirada apenado, pero el no permitiría que lo echen a un lado... Jason subió a su auto apurado y Roy se sentó en el asiento se acompañante.

-Y... ¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Roy sentándose "rebelde mente".

Jason sonrió y aceleró a todo lo que daba el auto.

_/Santuary park/ _

-¿Pero como paso?...¿y porque no me avisaron?! ...de acuerdo... Adiós-Dick cortó la llamada y guardó su celular en su bolsillo.

-¿A quien llamabas?-pregunto Bruce .

-La cárcel de Jump city... El Joker escapo y no dijeron nada.

Bruce se sentó en la banca a la derecha de Dick.

-¿Que te pasa Richard?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Se lo de Starfire...

-¿Que?

-Yo también la vi-dijo Bruce mirando el césped- me refiero a que... También vi como te miró en la fiesta de Barbara. Con confusión, ¿cierto?

-Así es-dijo Dick deprimido-y ahora tengo miedo de que el Guason...¿recuerdas todo lo que pasamos en Jump City? ¡Estuve a punto de perder la mas de una vez!... Y ahora que no la tengo cerca para protegerla...

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de encontrarla. Dick sonrió y comenzó a escuchar gritos.

-¿Que es eso? Bruce se levantó de la banca y se acercó a una rejilla que daba a las alcantarillas. La quitó y entro. Luego lo siguió Dick por detrás. Ambos cayeron en el agua y maullidos de dolor se escuchaban... Maullidos que se iban transformando en... Lamentos humanos. Ambos corrieron tratando de seguir esos sonidos.

Sangre se mezclaba con el agua. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que tenían frente a sus ojos

-Chico Bestia...

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Ando necesitada de un poco de imaginación últimamente... pero bueno :P . Dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos la próxima! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 La Derrota después de la victo

**La derrota después de la victoria**

-A tomado demasiado frío...trae un poco mas de agua caliente Alfred- le dijo Bruce a Alfred.

Alfred dejo ropa seca en una silla y fue a buscar lo que Bruce le pidió. Luego entró Dick.

-¿Como esta?-preguntó trayendo algo de comida en una bandeja.

-Quisiera saber lo mismo- respondió Bruce tomándole la fiebre con un termómetro.

Dick se sentó al lado del Chico Bestia lo miro algo preocupado y luego vio que su mano estaba sujetando algo. Dick abrió su mano y era otro comodín.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Bruce.

-Del Guason… "la oscuridad renace"-leyó.

-Sera mejor que lo investigue-dijo Bruce tomando el comodín y saliendo de la habitación.

Ni bien Bruce se retiró Dick comenzó a mover a el Chico Bestia.

-Vamos despierta-dijo emocionado de haber encontrado a un viejo amigo-Vamos Chico Bestia!

El chico Bestia abrió algo lentamente los ojos y vio a Dick sonriendo.

-¿Robin?...¿que...? -Las preguntas las haré yo, pero luego. ¿como te sientes?.

-Mareado.

-En ese caso descansa, luego hablamos-Dick se levantó de la cama de su habitación.

-No espera! hay algo que tengo que contarte que no puede esperar.

-¿Que sucede? - El Joker.. la va a matar!-dijo débilmente.

-A Star?-pregunto Preocupado.

-No solo ella... a Barbara.

-¿Que?...¿ como sabes todo esto?…

-Eso si puede esperar- respondió y se acomodó en la cama para dormir. Dick salió corriendo hacia el Living.

-¿Amo Dick?-preguntó Alfred sorprendido al verlo tan desesperado, pero Dick no le hizo caso y al llegar al living tomó el teléfono y marco el numero del hotel en el que se hospedaría Barbara. Se escuchó el tono unas tres veces y a la cuarta porfín respondieron.

-¿Alouuu? Usted esta llamando en medio de un asesinato, por favor deje su mensaje o llame luego. A Dick se le congeló la sangre al escuchar al Guason en el teléfono. Corrió hacia la Baticueba en donde se encontraba Batman analizando el comodín. Dick sin decir ni una palabra se puso el traje de Nightwing y se subió al Batimovil y aceleró a mas no poder.

_/High Point State park/_

Barbara se encontraba sobre la baranda del balcón de su habitación esperando el momento preciso para atacar. Se le podían notar lagrimas en sus ojos y sangre en sus manos. Escucho unos pasos que iban al balcón y con una patada derribó a su oponente.

-Dick!-gritó sorprendida yendo a ayudarlo.

-Barbara... el Guason...

-Lose...-dijo aun llorando-El lo mató Dick... ¡Lo mató!. Barbara lloró abrazando a Dick y el le devolvió el abrazo furioso.

_/Mansión Wayne/ _

-Acompañaré a Barbara a lo de John-dijo Bruce. Parecía muy cansado.

Dick aun no podía creerlo. Quería explicaciones. Y el Chico Bestia era el único que podía dárselas.

-Quiero toda la historia. De comienzo a final-dijo Dick decidido.

-De acuerdo-respondió y luego suspiró preparándose para su narración- Cuando te fuiste de los Titanes, como sabrás, todos tomaron diferentes rumbos. Raven volvió a Azarath ahuyentando sus sentimientos con ayuda de los monjes y su madre. Nada mas se supo de ella. Starfire entró en una depresión total-Dick bajó la cabeza apenado- hasta donde yo se Jason fue el único en tratar de consolarla. te preguntarás porque nosotros no hacíamos nada. Digamos que Cyborg y yo no estábamos de muy buen humor como para levantar ánimos. Bueno... De un día para otro Starfire se había ido junto a Jason y Roy a formar los Red hood and the outlaws. Esos chicos si que coaccionaban problemas en Jump City... Luego quedábamos Cyborg y yo. El insistía en extender el equipo. Quería que jóvenes con poderes y problemas sociales se unieran al grupo. Por supuesto que yo me negué rotundamente. ¡Los titanes somos nosotros!... y bien... Cyborg se quedó en la torre queriendo cumplir sus ideales mientras que yo abandoné todo esperando de que los titanes algún día se reúnan. Me mudé a Gotham cuando te vi a ti y a Los Red hood en el noticiero, y el primer día de mudanza me encontré con el, con el Guason. Me transformé en un gato y me escabullía cada noche queriendo averiguar que tramaba. Me alarmé cuando descubrí que quería matar a Kori. ¿porque? Porque según el, ella lo humilló en frente a todos los villanos de Gotham y Jump City. Yo traté de informarte sobre esto. Cuando decidí correr a buscarte el Guason me había descubierto, pero al ver mis intenciones me dio estos comodines con mensajes para que te los diera. Y cuando ya no me necesitaba, me quiso matar, y tu me encontraste y he aquí.

-¿Pero...porque ayudaste al Guason?.

-Amenazaba con matar Barbara... y ya verás, como ya no me necesitaba... fue por ella.

-¿Y porque no me decías que... eras tu?

-Otra de las reglas del Guason.

-... No puedo creerlo …

-Dick... Kori no nos recuerda... -¿que?!

-Tamaran. Los Tamaraneanos olvidan todo lo pasado luego de muchos años, obviamente que sabe que estuvo con los titanes y todo eso, pero si le dices "Dick Grayson" no sabrá de quien estarán hablando.

-Ya entiendo... Por eso no me dijo nada, ella no me recuerda!

-Nop. a Ninguno de nosotros... Si a Batman, ya te imaginaras como Jason le debe de taladrar la cabeza con eso de que hay que matarlo... Dick se agarró de la cabeza. Demasiada información. le daban ganas de explotar.

-De acuerdo... si necesitas algo Alfred estará a fuera

-Espera!-Garfield se sentó en la cama-donde vas?... es decir... yo creía que al volvernos a ver después de tanto tiempo...nose... pasaríamos mas tiempo juntos.

-Ahora estoy algo cansado...necesito estar solo si?, luego.

Chico Bestia desilusionado borró la sonrisa que anteriormente tenia.

-bien... Dick sonrió tristemente y salio al pasillo. Se detuvo y se volvió a agarrar de la cabeza.

-Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Alfred firme como siempre.

-Si... dile a Bruce que estaré fuera...

-Me temo que eso no ser posible. El amo Bruce salió esta noche. Parece que quería averiguar mas sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Que?¿y no me avisó? -parecía muy apurado. Dick dejo a Alfred y corrió a un gran estante con un piano a su lado. Tocó una desafinada melodía en el gran piano negro y el estante se separó en dos. Dick entro nibién pudo a la Baticueba. Se puso el traje de Nightwing y buscó el vehículo, pero al parecer Batman se lo había llevado. Sin mas remedio apretó un botón azul del que luego se abrió un garaje con una hermosa y reluciente motocicleta negra.

_/Las montañas 23:45/_

Las hojas de los arboles se movían junto al viento haciendo que las hojas asimilaran el sonido de un río fluyendo agua.

-Hola princesa.

Kori se sorprendió al verlos en tal lugar.

-Hola chicos.

Jason y Roy se acercaron a Kori quien estaba sentada en una roca que daba a un precipicio en la orilla de la montaña.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto desinteresada sin mirar como ambos se sentaban a sus dos costados.

-Eh..si, Jason, que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Roy. Jason sacó de su chaqueta el comodín y se los mostró a ambos. Kori se sorprendió y Roy levanto una ceja.

-Que hay con eso?-pregunto Harper.

-Es algo terrible Roy-le dijo Kori tomando el comodín-fue hace años cuando el Joker... mato a... Jason...

Jason bajó la cabeza queriendo ocultar su mirada de odio hacia ese recuerdo.

-Espera espera. ¿tu estuviste? Star asintió y se le calló una lagrima al recordar a Jason en sus brazos... al ver a Batman llorando en la enfermería sobre su cuerpo muerto. Si no hubiese sido por ella...

-pero estoy vivo, si? ya olviden eso. Lo importante es que el Guason quiere volver por Kori.

-Por mi? por que?

-Hace años prometió su venganza.

-Y entonces que hacemos?-pregunto Roy.

Jason miro con cara enfadada y pensativa a la vez el suelo y luego los miro.

-...Necesitaremos armas... y... un buen plan.

-Para que armas? tenemos lo suficiente!-Harper saco su arco y flecha y le disparó a una ardilla que buscaba inocentemente su bellota y la congeló completamente. Star miró enojada a Harper y voló hacia la ardilla.

-Eso no servirá de nada para lo que tengo en mente- dijo Jason mirando a la pobre ardilla siendo descongelada con los poderes de Kori- y ya se quien posee lo que queremos...

-Veamos Batman donde estas. Dick seleccionó un mapa digital frente a su motocicleta y pudo ver un punto azul que era el y uno Rojo que era Batman a unas 15 cuadras a su derecha. Nightwing hizo una maniobra queriendo doblar y haciendo derrape dejo marcado la calle con sus ruedas. Se detuvo ante una pequeña y olvidada tienda de disfraces. Dejó su motocicleta y corrió dentro de esta. Al entrar solo había un vendedor que lo miró sorprendido por su atuendo. y unos cuantos estantes con mascaras, disfraces y cosas de cotillón. Dick sin darle importancia al hombre sacó de su cinturón algo parecido a un Ipod donde tenia la exacta ubicación de Batman. Era como si fuese un fantasma frente a el.

-Tiene un sótano o algo? el vendedor sin poder hablar asintió tres veces con su cabeza. Dick vio una alfombra frente al mostrador, y al hacerla a un lado había una gran puerta que parecía que daba a ese sótano. Nightwin entró a este de un saltó y entró una habitación oscura llena de cajas con disfraces. Volvió a ver su localizador y parecía como que él estaba sobre Batman. -¿donde estas?. Después de mirarlo un rato vio que el punto rojo desapareció y Dick abrió los ojos espantado pensando lo peor. Lo mas rápido que pudo puso una bomba en el suelo, corrió lejos y se tiró al suelo para que la explosión no le hiciera tanto daño. Se formó un gran agujero en el suelo del que luego Nightwing se tiró. Al caer se encontraba en una enorme habitación con paredes blancas, y tirado en un rincón estaba Batman débil, no inconsciente, pero débil.

-Para allá-le señalo Batman con su dedo indice un muñeco de tamaño real con una mascara del Guason con barios explosivos atados a su alrededor. Batman se levanto con ayuda de Nightwing pasándole su brazo por su hombro. Con uno de sus tirantes subieron hasta el sótano de la tienda, subieron las escaleras, sin decir nada agarró al vendedor de la cuellera saliendo los tres a la calle y se tiraron al suelo por el impulso de la explosión. El vendedor se quedó a llamar a la policía y bomberos mientras Nightwing llevaba a Batman de regreso a la mansión Wayne.

Al llegar Alfred los esperaba a ambos fuera de la mansión muy desesperado. Batman pudo bajar del Batimovil sin ayuda pero casi arrastrándose.

-Que pasa Alfred?- le pregunto Batman apoyándose en el vehículo.

-Pero que le paso a usted?

-Primero lo primero. -han entrado a la cueva y se llevaron algunas de las armas que le fabricó Fox.

-Yo veré, tu atiende a Bruce-dijo Grayson corriendo.

Al llegar parecía todo normal, pero cuando entro a los armamentos que el señor Fox le preparaba a Bruce, faltaban solo tres armas. Dick se acercó a los lugares vacíos en done antes estaban las armas y había una nota.

"las tomamos prestadas.

P.D: linda decoración"

Y finalizaba con un murciélago rojo.

-Jason...

-Que pasa Kori? no estas emocionada?-le pregunto Roy inclinandose para llegar al asiento de acompañante donde estaba Kori.

-Estoy bien- respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Jason miró a Kori de reojo mientras seguía conduciendo. El sabia exactamente lo que le pasaba. Y sabia que lo recordaba. Pero no de la forma de la que una vez amó a ese Grayson.


	5. Chapter 5Como matar al Joker en 24 horas

Como matar al Joker en 24 horas

****

**-¿que sucede?-Dick se sentó junto a Bruce en la mesa de la cocina.******

**-solo veo el noticiero- respondió luego de darle un sorbo a su taza de cafe y seguir viendo en frente donde sobre una mesa de mármol se encontraba la televisión con un hombre hablando- Parece que el Guason les esta tomando una broma a los policias.******

**-¿Ahora que hizo?.******

**-¿recuerdas a Overwhelms? Parece que lo secuestro.******

**-¡¿que?!******

**-no te preocupes. Lo encontraron esta mañana amarrado a el poste del barco Patagonia.******

**-crees que deberíamos hacerle algunas preguntas?******

**-por supuesto -le dio otro sorbo a su cafe- pero primero desayuna.******

**/******

**-¿y como era él, señor Overwhelms?******

**-creo que esa pregunta es innecesaria-"respondió" a una periodista.******

**-¿cree que este secuestro lo dejara marcado para siempre?-pregunto otro.******

**-Un loco desquiciado, ¡un maniático!, me secuestro, ¿eso responde a su pregunta?******

**-¿y que fue exactamente lo que paso?******

**Overwhelms golpeó su escritorio con sus manos ancianas y los miro a todos.******

**-deberían preguntarles a sus héroes favoritos.-hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar a todos- ¿que fue lo que paso?. Pues les digo, que ellos no estaban ahí para averiguarlo .******

**/******

**Dick bufó fastidiado.******

**-¿y que quería que hiciéramos?! ¡no somos Dios!. No estamos en todas partes.******

**-no le hagas caso Dick es obvio que esta enfadado porque nadie fue a rescatarlo.******

**-mew.******

**-Chico bestia?******

**El gato verde se subió a la silla y se transformo en el mismo.******

**-por favor no hagas eso sobre los sillones-le pidió Bruce mientras leía el diario.******

**-¿que hay de desayunar?******

**-le pediré a Alfred que te haga algo.******

**Bruce dejo el diario sobre la mesa. Mas exactamente frente a Dick y se retiro a buscar a Alfred.******

**-y...¿que hay de tu vida?-pregunto el verde viendo como Dick revisaba el diario.******

**-nada nuevo******

**-¿nada nuevo?******

**-nada******

**-...******

**Dick corrió la pagina y solo habían artículos de Overwhelms quien en las imágenes aparecía gritándole a sus entrevistadores.******

**-¿quieres que salgamos?. Nose a comer pizza o tal vez ... a donde tu quieras...******

**Llego a la tercera pagina del diario en donde había una imagen de...******

**Overwehelms y Sarfire...******

**"El comisario Overwhelms traiciona a su mujer con joven adolescente"******

**-Tiene que ser una broma.******

**-¿que cosa?******

**Dick le mostró el articulo y Logan miro la imagen de arriba a abajo.******

**-puro pothoshop******

**-¿como estas tan seguro?******

**-tuve clases por internet. Créeme, esa imagen no es real.******

**-aun así la analizare.******

**-como quieras...******

**-******

**-Alfred necesito que...¿que es lo que haces?******

**Bruce observó la pantalla de la baticueva.******

**-iba a llamarlo señor, parece que Jason y sus amigos"rebeldes" no solo robaron esas tres armas a noche. Parecería que... robaron las huellas digitales de el Dr. Crane, alias el espanta pájaros.******

**-que dices Alfred? y porque no nos enteramos?- Mas que una pregunta para Alfred fue una para si mismo. Se acercó a una computadora a la izquierda de la pantalla y tecleó la clave de seguridad-Jason cambio la clave. ¿pero como es posible?******

**-Talvez porque usamos la misma clave de hace mas de veinte años******

**-puede ser. Lama a Richard de inmediato...¿porque sonríes Alfred?******

**-Alegría mi señor. A penas unos años usted no hacia mas que ser un hombre frío y solitario.******

**-y ahora que soy?-le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.******

**-podría decirle que frío, pero estaría mintiendo. El joven Grayson es muy necesario aquí. Es necesario para usted.******

**Alfred dio media vuelta, y en un susurro se dijo a si mismo "Tambien el joven Jason..." y fue en busca de Dick.******

**-no soy frío-se dijo Bruce algo sonriente tecleando una tecla que dio a abrir un agujero en el piso del que salió su traje de caballero de la noche.******

**/******

**-¿porque alguien querría hacer pensar a la gente que Overwhelms traiciona a su mujer con Starfire?******

**-Talvez sea para desconcertar-opino Garfield.******

**Dick sonrió -no sabes cuanto extrañaba tu "gran" inteligencia-dijo sarcástico.******

**-amo Richard. El amo Bruce lo busca en la baticueva.******

**-súper- exclamo Logan- ¿puedo ir también?******

**-claro, pero no toques nada.******

**Dick guardó el periódico bajo su chaqueta y caminó detrás de Alfred siendo seguido por Logan.******

**-¿que robaron que...?¿ y ese quien es?-pregunto Logan sentándose en una silla frente a Batman.******

**-¿para que querrían sus huellas digitales?-se preguntó Dick sin darle importancia al comentario de Logan.******

**-entrar a algún lugar, seguro. O para activar algo.-propuso Batman.******

**-Talvez... ya sea hora de tener una charla con Jason.-dijo Dick. Bruce lo miro y luego miro el suelo.******

**/******

**-¡Vamos niño devuelve lo que es nuestro!******

**-¡yo no tengo nada!******

**Dos hombres corrían a un niño de unos 13 años, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo acorralaron contra la pared del callejón.******

**-no seas idiota pequeño-dijo un hombre sacando un cuchillo de su cinturón.******

**-no te gustaría hacer eso- dijo una hermosa pelirroja poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre.******

**Agarró la cabeza de ambos hombres y los golpeó entre si. El cuchillo salió volando y con un rayo de fuego lo evaporó en el aire.****  
****El niño miro a Kori y luego trato de correr, pero Kori lo agarró del hombro y lo golpeó contra la pared.******

**-no tan rápido-le dijo-¿que es lo que les sacaste a esos señores?-pregunto extendiendo su mano para que se lo devolviera.******

**-no puedo dártelo -dijo el niño zafándose- lo necesito para alimentar a mi familia.******

**-Un arma de plutonio, que es rodeada la masa fisionable de explosivos convencionales como el RDX especialmente diseñados para comprimir el plutonio, de forma que una bola de plutonio del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se convierte casi al instante en el equivalente a una canica, aumentando increíblemente la densidad del material que entra instantáneamente en una reacción en cadena de fisión nuclear descontrolada, provocando la explosión y la destrucción total dentro de un perímetro limitado además de que el perímetro se vuelva altamente radiactivo. Deja secuelas graves en el organismo de cualquier ser vivo, créeme, tu no quieres eso.******

**-¡eso no cabe en mi bolsillo!******

**-no, pero el detonador si, asique... por favor, dámelo.******

**El chico saco de su campera azul un botón que casi era mas grande que su mano y se lo entrego.******

**-gracias.******

**El chico salió corriendo y Kori observó el detonador.******

**-¿desde cuando eres tan inteligente?******

**-Grayson... ¿quieres decir que antes no lo era?******

**-quiero decir que me gustaba cuando no sabias tanto.******

**-Digamos que... Jason se encargo de cumplir lo que tu nunca cumpliste.******

**Nightwing se acerco a Kori y ella se alejo.******

**-me recuerdas mas de lo que creía.******

**-recuerdo lo que quiero recordar.******

**-o lo que Jason quiere que recuerdes.******

**-Jason solo me ayudo a salir de la depresión en la que tu me metiste.******

**-¿el te dijo eso?******

**-No. Eso lamentablemente lo recuerdo.******

**-escucha, las cosas no fueron asi como...- Dick trató de pasar su mano por su mejilla, pero en cuanto hizo contacto con su piel su guante se derritió quemándole gran parte de la mano- Auch!-se quejo agarrandose de la mano.******

**-no me importa como fueron las cosas. Lo que me importa es el presente- Kori se acerco frente a frente a el- y no vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso.******

**Kori besó a Nightwing sorprendiendolo mucho pero correspondiendo el beso. Puso sus dos manos en la cabeza de Kori y ella con un movimiento brusco pateó su intimidad.******

**Dick gritó del dolor y se arrodillo en el suelo tratando de calmar el dolor.******

**-¿sabes? me gustan las chicas violentas-dijo Dick con una sonrisa dolorida.******

**-¿para que viniste?******

**-Quiero... hablar con Jason.******

**-creo que es mas que obvio que el no esta aquí- dijo "sarcásticamente".******

**-talvez no, pero hablar con tigo es como hacerlo con el. ¿ahora también eres sarcástica?******

**-soy todo lo que quieras******

**-quieres ser mi novia?******

**-con excepciones.******

**-oye, te acuerdas en la piscina? cuando te tire al agua y... nos desnudábamos para hacer el amor?******

**-¡YA CALLATE!-grito Kori enojada con sus ojos verde ardiente.******

**-¿porque? Estoy seguro de que te encantaba.******

**-me gusta como hablas, en PA-SA-DO.******

**-¿que dices si probamos de vuelta?. Ahora somos mas maduros y seria mas divertido!******

**-CALLATE!-Kori tiró un rayo hacia Nightwing arrojándolo contra unas cajas, y salió volando dejándolo solo.******

**-creo que tuve que haber sido un poco mas romántico- pensó Nightwing en voz alta levantándose.-y ahora como llego a Jason?.**

**/Aniston Street/****  
**

Jason entro como si nada al departamento seguido por detrás por Harper y Kori. Roy se sentó en el sillón y Kori a su lado mientras Jason caminaba de un lado a otro frente a ellos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Roy poniendo sus pies sobre una mesa frente a el-¿Cual es el plan?

-Solo falta un a cosa-dijo Jason-necesitamos una carnada.

-Y..¿cual es el plan?-repitió Roy.

Jason lo miro pensativo y luego miro a Kori.

-Muy bien... les diré mi plan, y espero que estén de acuerdo -Jason se apoyó contra una pared y miró el suelo- Según tengo entendido, por experiencia, nunca podremos encontrar al Guason a menos de que el se aparezca. Por eso esto es lo que haremos...  
Entraremos en donde se juntan los malos. En las Montañas de Vermont en donde...-no pudo seguir ya que Roy lo interrumpió alarmado.

-Espera espera espera. ¿Vermont? ¡¿estas demente?!

-es un viaje de avión de muy pocas horas Roy, yo puedo conseguir eso-le respondió Jason- Como les decía... Entraremos a su base con la huella de Cane (el espanta pájaros), activaremos la bomba que hay en la base y la activaremos con el detonador que Kori consiguió.

-Pero Jason, se trata de una bomba atómica, destruirá gran parte del territorio-dijo Kori mirándolo algo preocupada.-¿A caso no tienen una bomba menos expansiva?.

-Talvez... pero la idea, ¿les gusta?

-Y entre todo esto, cuando matamos al Guason?-pregunto Roy cruzado de brazos.

-A eso voy. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que necesitaríamos una carnada?.

-espero que no estés pensando entregar a Kory al Guason.

-Ella no. Yo

-¿Que?-pregunto Kori muy confundida.

-Nunca te entregaría, Kori- le dijo sonriendo le- Podre atraer al Guason obligando a su demente loca Harley Quinn a que lo llame. Mientras ustedes activan la bomba una vez que el Joker este con nosotros.

-¿Quieres decir que sacrificarás tu vida OTRA VEZ solo por mi?- dijo Kori casi desesperada.

-Kori, no te preocupes. He muerto una vez, creo saber como no morir de nuevo.

-Pero como harás para huir a tiempo?-pregunto Roy al igual que Kori desesperado pensando que Jason estaba loco.

-Solo se que no moriré- dijo mas que seguro.

**/Mansión Wayne/**

Dick se encontraba sentado en el sillón del living viendo una y otra vez el periódico en donde se encontraba Star Fire. Bruce entró a la mansión demasiado abrigado y se acerco a Dick.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Jason?-le pregunto mientras se quitaba los abrigos y la bufanda.

-Digamos que no-Dijo Dick sin siquiera mirarlo.

Bruce miro para todos lados buscando a Alfred.

-¿Porque Alfred no me recibió en la puerta? ¿donde esta?

-Lo mande a comprar.

-¿Que cosa?

-Unas flores.

-¿Para quien?

-Para alguien.

Dick guardó el periódico en su chaqueta y se fue del living a la habitación de huéspedes. Quería hacerle unas preguntas a Garfield.

-Con que al fin te decidiste a aceptar mi invitación de comer pizza y jugar vídeo juegos- le dijo Chico Bestia alegre sentado al estilo indio sobre la cama.

Richard lo miro extraño.

-Chico Bestia, ya estamos grandes para esas cosas-le dijo sentandose en una silla frente a la cama.

-¿Es broma, cierto?

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tienes alguna idea de en donde se aloja Jason?

-Si.-dijo cortante mirando para otro lado.

-¿Podrías... decirme?.

Chico Bestia sonrió.

-Claro, pero solo si prometes que pediremos pizza esta noche. Estoy arto de tanta comida sofisticada que prepara Alfred.

-Muy bien.

-En Aniston Street, vivirá ahí por un tiempo, es como un hotel. Luego se mudara como lo hace siempre.

-Gracias- le dijo levantándose del asiento- Otra pregunta. ¿Como sabes todas estas cosas?.

-Un gato puede oír muchas cosas-dijo Chico Bestia- de echo así fue como te encontré.

**Dick caminaba por la senda peatonal con sus ambas manos en los bolsillos de su campera resguardándose del frío. Se detuvo ante el hotel que Garfield le había mencionado y miro el cartel destruido. En verdad era una zona muy desagradable.******

**-Disculpe señora, ¿aquí se hospeda Jason Todd?-le pregunto Dick a una anciana saliendo del hotel.******

**-¿Jason Todd?. Debe de estar confundido joven, aquí no hay ningún Todd.******

**La anciana pareció mirarlo con desprecio y dándole la espalda se retiró.******

**Dick entró al hotel y preguntó al portero y obtuvo la misma respuesta, muy extrañado se dirigió a la recepción.******

**-Disculpe, ¿a visto a un joven alto, pelo negro, algo canudo?******

**-¿Eran canas? creí que se teñía para su edad... Si, Math Jelderson, en la habitación 25. ******

**-¿Math Jelderson?******

**-No hay ningún otro joven así en este edificio.******

**-Gracias...******

**Richard subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a la habitación 25 tal y como le había dicho el hombre, toco la puerta y nadie contestaba.******

**Sacó de su cinturón una clase de llave y la introdujo el la cerradura, y mágicamente abrió la puerta.******

**Guardó esa llave en su bolsillo y entró cautelosa mente. Estaban todas las luces apagadas. caminó hasta un sillón y miró la mesa que había en frente. Un cuchillo. Acercó su mano con intenciones de tomarlo pero sintió como alguien cargaba un arma por detrás de su cabeza.******

**-Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí.******

**-Talvez.******

**-¿Y bien?, habla.******

**-Estoy aquí por esto-Dick sacó de debajo de su manga el comodín que el Joker le había dejado.******

**-Creí que el Joker no trataba con idiotas- le dijo Jason aún sin bajar su revolver de la cabeza de Dick.******

**-¿Que?, ¿a ti también te la envió?- le dijo Dick burlona mente.******

**-Que gracioso-Jason bajó el arma y sacó de su chaqueta su comodín-Toma, no dice nada.******

**-A Chico Bestia también le dejaron una- le dijo sacando el otro comodín de su campera y tirando los tres comodines sobre la mesa- "la oscuridad renace" y.. " yo le pregunte si le gustaba el juego del tesoro. Y aún lo sigue buscando"******

**-¿Quien es Chico Bestia?-pregunto viendo las tres cartas.******

**-¿en serio? no lo recuerdas?******

**-no importa, solo te diré que ya tengo una solución a esto.******

**-No me digas, seguro incluye una bomba nuclear, cierto?******

**-Que inteligente Grayson- le dijo yendo al refrigerador a buscar una cerveza.******

**-Jason, una bomba nuclear es muy grave, !destruirá todo Gotham!.******

**-¿Y donde está la parte "grave"?******

**-Tal vez a ti no te importa, pero a mi si.¿Porque... mejor no lo pensamos? ven a la baticueva, hablaremos con Batman.******

**-No pienso pisar ese estúpido lugar Grayson. Y mucho menos por Batman.******

**-Piénsalo-Dick tomó las tres cartas y se giró hacia la puerta-por cierto... ¿donde esta Star?******

**-¿Porque te lo diría?-Jason se sentó en su sillón-hasta donde yo se somos rivales.******

**-¿Aún la amas?******

**-Nunca dejé de hacerlo.******

**-... -Dick agachó su cabeza junto a su mirada y caminó hacia la puerta******

**-Solo busca en los cielos. Le gusta dar vueltas por la ciudad en la noche. Ahora vete antes de que te detenga.******

**Dick sonrió y salió de la habitación.******

**/Mansión Wayne/******

**Bruce estaba leyendo el diario en el sillón del living y entra Alfred con un ramo de flores.******

**-Al fin Alfred-le dijo Bruce serrando el diario y arrojándolo sobre la mesa.-¿donde fuiste?******

**-El amo Richard me pidió esto- le dijo mostrándole el ramo de rosas rojas.******

**-Oh gracias Alfred- dijo Nightwing entrando de un salto por la ventana parándose a un lado de Alfred.******

**-¿Nightwing?-preguntó Bruce dudoso-¿ A caso sales a patrullar la ciudad?.******

**-Tal vez- Nightwing tomó el ramo de rosas y corrió para salir de la casa.******

**Bruce y Alfred se miraron. Alfred solo dio media vuelta y se dedicó a limpiar la habitación y Bruce a seguir su lectura. un momento de silencio algo incomodo para Bruce.******

**-¿Alfred...?******

**-¿Si señor?******

**-¿Nunca se te a pasado por la mente... que los Robins que crié podrían tener hijos?******

**-La verdad si, señor.******

**-¿Y no te resulta... raro?******

**-Para nada.******

**Bruce se encogió de hombros y ambos siguieron con lo que venían haciendo.**


	6. Chapter 6 Pájaros enamorados

**Pájaros enamorados**

**-¡UN BRINDIS! POR AQUELLOS HOMBRES QUE NOS MANTIENEN!- Dijo Harley Quinn alzando su copa de vino para luego bebérsela de un sorbo.**

**-¿Que hombres nos mantienen?-Preguntó Kori mirando su copa.**

**-Oh, a mi el señor J, nose tu. ¡OH SI! EL AMIGO DEL SEÑOR J! Jayzonn?**

**-A mi no me mantiene nadie Harley.**

**-Claro- dijo sirviéndose mas vino para volver a tomarlo-Oye, ¿No debería matarte?.**

**-No creo que "al señor J le guste". Es él quien quiere hacerlo.**

**-Verdad. A mi amorcito le gusta hacer el trabajo sucio por si solo.**

**-Harley...**

**Kori no pudo continuar. Harley había sido empujada unos cuantos metros a tras provocando una fuerte caída.**

**-¡AUCH!¡Eso dolió!¿Quien fue el atrevido? ¡Te daré de mi martillo!-Dijo Harley tomando su enorme martillo amenazadoramente.**

**-Inténtalo- dijo Nightwing pegándole una patada en el brazo haciendo que su martillo volara por los aires.**

**-¡AU! Pájaro malo! ¡Hiciste enojar a Harley!- Dijo sentada buscando su martillo con su mirada.**

**Nightwing estuvo por volver a lanzara contra el piso, pero sintió unas manos ahorcándolo y elevándolo. Sus pies estaban a centímetros del suelo.**

**-Déjala-Dijo Kori enfadada.**

**-¿Kori?¿En serio? ¡Te estaba protegiendo!-Dijo dolorosamente.**

**-No necesito protección-dijo aún sin soltarlo.**

**-Uuuyy el pajarito esta en problemaaass- Harley estaba aun sentada cantando cada palabra que decía.**

**-Nos vemos luego Harley, quiero estar a solas con el-le dijo Kory soltando a Dick provocando que este cayera arrodillado ante ella.**

**-Muy bien- dijo Harley parándose y agarrando su martillo. Se acercó a Dick y revolvió su cabello con sus manos- El pajarito esta en probleemaaass- Y se fue saltando.**

**Nigtwing se levantó enfadado.**

**-¿Porque me odias?**

**-No lo hago.**

**Dick se acercó a ella lentamente y levantó su mano izquierda a la altura de su mejilla pero sin tocarla.**

**-¿Puedo?- pidió permiso Nightwing. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de ella el rozó su mano sobre la mejilla de Star y con su mano derecha la agarró de su cintura.**  
**Sentía mucha necesidad de besarla.**  
**Se sorprendió al notar que Kori se acercó a sus labios rompiendo la poca distancia que los separaba. Se besaron algo delicadamente pero no lo soportaron, querían mas. Se besaron apasionadamente.**  
**Dick sentía esos besos sumamente deliciosos. Con ese perfecto sabor que solo ella tenía. Sentía...¿Mariposas? ¡eso es de cuento de niños! el sentía placer en sus adentros, quería más y más, quería besarla y revivir esos viejos tiempos de lujuria, pero algo provocó en el que se separara de ella.**

**-Lo siento mucho-Dijo Dick apenado- nunca debí dejarte.**

**-No, no debiste-le respondió Kori mirando sus ojos.**

**-Puedes al menos recordarme?-Le preguntó Dick aun acariciando su rostro.**

**Kori bajó su mirada y luego lo volvió a mirar.**

**-Nunca te olvide...**

**-¿Que?**

**-Es solo que... reprimo mis recuerdos, pero se lo que paso en el pasado, nunca te olvide, ni a ti ni a los Titanes.**

**-¿Y porque les dijiste a todos que no recordabas?**

**-Porque... es una mentira que hasta yo me creí...-A Star se le cayeron un par de lágrimas y Dick la abrazó y volvió a besar.**

**-Tengo un regalo para ti. Cierra los ojos.**

**-Dick no...**

**-Kory por favor- le dijo suplicante.**

**Kory serró sus ojos y Dick buscó el gran ramo de rosas. Al rato Kori volvió a abrirlos.**

**-Dick...-le dijo sonriente tomando las rosas. Pero luego la sonrisa se le desvaneció.-Jason...**

**Dick miró por detrás de su espalda y ahí estaba Jason cruzado de brazos observándolos.**

**-¿Acabaron?. Será mejor que te vallas Grayson, antes de que te vuele la cabeza.**

Jason aún cruzado de brazos esperó la contra de Richard, pero el solo le dio la espalda, miró a Kori y de un salto desapareció detrás de uno de los edificios.

-Vámonos- dijo Jason también dándole la espalda a Kori.

-No.

-¿Que...?

-Jason, yo... te quiero, pero quiero estar con Dick.

Jason abrió sus ojos. Sintió como si le perforaran el corazón.

-DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR TI-gritó Jason más que enojado-¡Kori, el te abandonó! ¡él te dejó, a ti y a tus otros amigos! ¿Recuerdas todo lo que lloraste? Roy y yo fuimos los únicos que tratamos de ayudarte!

-Jason, entiendo todo lo que hicieron Roy y tu por mi, pero...

-¡Pero él te dejó!-gritó aun mas desesperado. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba desesperado queriendo salir-Kori, por favor no me hagas esto...

Él no lo notó, pero Kori vio como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Dí mi vida por ti...

Kori recordó apenada cuando se hizo pasar por Robin para que no mataran a Richard, y así Kori podría estar con quien ella eligió. Pero Jason murió por ella. Y creyó que con eso ella sintiera un poco más de piedad por él. Pero no hizo mas que mirarlo como un buen amigo.

-¿Porqué no puedes enamorarte de otra?-le preguntó Kori algo dolida por el comentario de Jason.

-Porque tú eres esa otra.

-¿Que?

-Digamos que... tuve varios problemas con el amor.

Roy llegó corriendo algo agitado y puso sus manos en sus rodillas agachando su cuerpo y respirando hondamente.

-Me crucé a Nightwing-dijo entre que respiraba profundo- saltando por lo alto.

-Está bien- dijo Kori- Jason, el que hayas tenido un mal pasado no significa que yo deba sentir lastima por ti. Si no aceptas lo que siento, creo que será mejor que ya no me consideres siquiera una amiga.

Roy quedo algo sorprendido por las palabras de la alienígena. En verdad era raro verlos pelear.

-¿Vengo en un mal momento?-preguntó Roy viendo como Jason se iba dejándolo solo con Kori-vamos princesa, no estés triste- le dijo el chico a Kori quien bajó su mirada.

_/Mansión Wayne/_

Dick entró a su a su habitación por la ventana y calló de cuclillas. Miró todo el desorden que había. No le importó. Se recostó en su cama a mirar el techo y a pensar en StarFire. Como quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Amarla. Y sobre todo, que ella lo ame.

Dick abrazó su almohada y miró la puerta.

"Tengo que re conquistarla" pensó decidido.

-No me imagino un futuro sin ella...

**Kori voló hacia las montañas tratando de olvidar esa discusión con Jason. ¿Qué debía hacer? En parte él tenía razón. Él fue quien estuvo con ella cuando Richard le rompió el corazón dejándola de lado.**  
**Kori se sentó en el césped apoyando su espalda en un roble. Miró las luces de la ciudad y recordó Jump City en sus peores momentos. Cuando el Joker y los villanos de Gotham dejaron en ruinas la ciudad solo por querer destruir a Batman. Recordó cuando voló hacia la torre T con el cuerpo sin vida de Jason. Recordó ver llorar a Batman…**

**-Princesa…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí Roy?**

**-Solo… quería saber como estabas.**

**-Bien, gracias**

**Roy miró la ciudad y volvió a mirarla a ella.**

**-Supongo que tu y Jason ya sabían de la presencia de Nightwing.**

**Kori no contestó. Solo siguió mirando la ciudad.**

**-Escucha… se que amas a Grayson, pero… ¿Qué te dio el que Jason no? ¡Jason dio su vida!.**

**-¿Pueden dejar de recordarme eso?-preguntó Kori algo enojada con lágrimas en sus ojos.**

**-Perdona Kori, es que no entiendo.**

**-Yo tampoco Roy, se lo que tu y Jason hicieron por mi, pero, ¡amo a Dick!-secó las lagrimas y miró el césped.**

**-¿Porqué?**

**-…**

**-¿El acaso dejó todo lo que deseaba por ti?¿ él luchó por ti cuando Jason estaba detrás de ti? Dime por favor que fue lo que hizo para ganar tu corazón Kori, porque la verdad no entiendo.**

**-Él hizo mas de lo que crees Roy.**

**-¿Qué es lo que hizo?-preguntó tranquilo y un poco más comprensivo.**

**Kori no quiso contestar. En verdad Dick había echo mucho por ella, pero el solo recordar le dolía.**

**-No importa-dijo cortante-buscaré un lugar donde pasar la noche, te veo mañana.**

**De un saltó se elevó y se ocultó entre las grises nubes que traían con ellas una fuerte tormenta.**

__**_/…/_**

**Jason se puso su chaqueta y miró la mesa que tenía en frente. Agarró un bidón lleno de gasolina y tomó las llaves de su auto.**

**_/Mansión Wayne/_**

**-Joven Richard, la cena está servida.-dijo Alfred del otro lado de la puerta.**

**-No tengo hambre-dijo Dick aplastando su rostro en su almohada.**

**-Necesita alimentarse para estar sano y fuerte- dijo tratando de convencer al chico.**

**-Alfred, no soy un niño, ¡déjame en paz!**

**-No lo es, pero se comporta como uno- murmuró el mayordomo para si mismo-el amo Bruce te espera en la cena- dijo decididamente y se fue.**

**Dick bufó molesto y revoleó la almohada lejos del lugar. No quería socializar con nadie, no hasta volver a ver a Starfire. Dick se quitó el antifaz y el traje de Nightwing y lo guardó ordenadamente dentro del placard.**

**"No iré a cenar" pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudo. Entró al baño de su habitación y puso a correr el agua para bañarse y sacarse lo sucio. Cuando volvió a su cama para buscar su ropa limpia casi se le cae el alma al ver a Starfire parada en la ventana totalmente ruborizada mirándolo mas que avergonzada.**

**-Has crecido…-dijo Star roja como su cabello tratando de evitar ver ese miembro del cuerpo de Dick.**

**-He… si…si-Dick buscó su almohada y maldició al recordar que la había revoleado a quien sabe donde. Así que solo agarró un par de sábanas y se cubrió ESAS partes.**

**-Creo que vengo en un mal momento, yo solo…-Star estaba a punto de salir volando pero Dick la detuvo.**

**-Espera!... no bienes en mal momento, solo… estaba algo ocupado-Dick no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado. Ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar. Ambos se quedaron quietos como si temieran moverse.**  
**-Yo… es solo que no tengo donde dormir-dijo Star tratando de que pasara ese momento incómodo.**

**-Oh… bueno… viniste al lugar indicado-Dick buscaba con la mirada unos pantalones, pero solo habían camisas.**

**Star entró a la habitación, se puso a un lado de Dick y se arrodilló agarrando unos pantalones negros y volvió a levantarse para ofrecérselos.**

**-Gracias-dijo Dick tomando los pantalones-¿Quieres sentarte mientras me cambio?**

**-Claro.**

**Star se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas mientras miraba como Dick entraba al baño para cambiarse. Una vez que Dick salió estaba con sus pantalones, solo que le faltaba el torso.**

**-Disculpa esto-dijo el- es solo que no esperaba visitas-Por fin encontró una camisa roja y se la puso-Entonces… ¿Pasarás la noche aquí?**

**-Por favor- pidió Star con esos ojos irresistibles.**

**-Quédate en mi cama, yo iré a bajo.**

**-¿Crees que Bruce esté de a cuerdo con que yo me quede?**

**-Seguro.**

**Star estaba por decir algo pero tocaron la puerta.**

**-¡HEY VIEJO NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO CON BATMAN! ¡Me da miedo!**

**-¿Chico Bestia?**

**Chico Bestia abrió la puerta con sus ojos brillantes de alegría.**

**-¡STARFIRE!**

**Chico Bestia corrió hacia ella y la abrazó casi dejándola sin aire.**

**-¡Te extrañé Star! ¡Haz crecido!**

**-¡Chico Bestia!-Star le devolvió el abrazo mientras Dick los miraba sonriente-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-¡Vine a reunir a los Titanes!**

**A Star se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. ¿Volver? ¿Estar con los Titanes nuevamente? Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente esa idea. Dick se dio cuenta de la preocupación de Kori y se acercó a la puerta.**

**-Vengan, vamos a comer.**

000

**-¡No Joky!-Harley sujetaba el brazo de el Joker con todas sus fuerzas pero el le ganaba en fuerza.**

**-Oh vamos Harley, ¿de que lado estás?**

**-¡No quiero que uses al gato bomba!**

**-Nadie quiere a los gatos-El Joker sostuvo a un gato blanco con manchas negras entre sus manos y le puso un cinturón alrededor de su cuerpo con una bomba-Lleva al felino a la jaula de los pajaritos.**

**Harley sostuvo el gato y miró a su querido amado.**

**-¿Antes me darás un beso?-preguntó la chica serrando sus ojos y preparando sus labios. Al sentir que su boca era correspondida abrió sus ojos y el Joker no paraba de reír viendo a Harley besar el gato.**

**-HAHAHAHAHA –Harley lo miró enojada-Siempre tan graciosa querida.**

000

**Dick no paraba de mirar a Kori. Se veía tan hermosa. Notó que Bruce lo observaba y ruborizado siguió comiendo.**

**-Entonces… ¿Porqué dejaste a Jason y Harper?-preguntó Bruce mirando a la invitada.**

**-Solo…discutí con ellos-Kori quería irse de esa habitación. Bruce no hacía mas que presionarla con la mirada.**

**-Bruce, Gar, ¿les importa si me llevo a Kori? Quiero hablar sobre un tema.**

**-No hay problema-Contestó Bruce y Chico Bestia parecía haber visto un fantasma.**

**-No quiero estar a solas con el-le dijo Garfield en un susurro suplicante a Dick, pero no le hizo caso.**

**Dick tomó a Kori de la mano y salieron de la mansión hacia un pequeño bosque que estaba no muy lejos.**

**-Kori- Dick se detuvo y le tomó ambas manos-Se que me odias por lo que hice, pero por favor, quiero recompensártelo.**

**Richard se arrodilló en el pasto húmedo del bosque aun sujetando las manos de Kori.**

**-Princesa Koriand'r ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?**

**Star alejó sus manos de las de Dick bruscamente. Ella esperaba rosas, bombones, pero ¿Esto? Esa noche había estado llena de sorpresas.**

**-Dick, ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?**

**-Nunca antes había estado tan seguro-dijo sonriente.**

**Kori se arrodilló para estar a su altura y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza el pecho de Dick.**

**-Si Dick, quiero ser tu esposa.**


End file.
